


Just The Way You Are

by Camphalfgalra



Series: Story of Another Us [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge hates Valentine's Day, but a certain raven haired boy might change that after a sudden Valentine's Day surprise.





	Just The Way You Are

Pidge was never a fan of Valentine’s Day. 

In her not so humble opinion, it was an unnecessary, stupid holiday that was only there to rub it in single peoples faces that they were just that; single. It was stupid and not worth her time or effort. 

It totally didn’t stem from the fact that no boy except Matt ever bothered to give her a candy or something. Nope. Totally not because of that. But she had to admit that it would be nice to have someone to celebrate the stupid holiday with.

Needless to say, every time people walked through the halls of middle and high school with balloons and flowers, she would lift her nose in the air and loudly comment how much of a terrible holiday it was. She had the school reputation for being ‘the anti-love girl’, a title that strangely pleased her. 

The title was true. She was strictly anti any feeling of love for a guy, especially after that guy that used her for her homework when she was a sophomore. 

“Griffin is a dick,” is all that Keith would say whenever she brought it up. 

Keith. The name brought a small smile to her lips. There she was, sixteen and slowly falling for her neighbor, who was also the only person she had been thinking about possibly having as a valentine. It was all about him, never any other guy. It was all Keith, Keith, and more Keith, for some stupid reason. 

Valentine’s Day was still shit, though. Not even Keith could change her mind about that, especially since he wasn’t even aware her feelings were there. 

Oh so she thought. 

“Ugh.”

“You’ve said that like five times today,” Keith said in amusement, not looking up from his notebook he was writing in. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day again,” she said in disgust, looking at him. “Don’t you hate it? Being constantly reminded that you don’t have someone?”

“I mean, it doesn’t bother me,” he shrugged, finally meeting her eyes, “and I didn’t expect it to affect you this much. If I’m honestly, I thought you would’ve grown out of it by now.”

“Ha!” She barked bitterly, turning back to her work, “never. I just don’t like Valentine’s Day, man. I mean, the only person who ever gets me chocolate and a flower is my brother, and he’s not even home!”

“Yeah, but you know he’ll find a way to send one,” Keith smiled. 

Pidge sighed. “You’re right. I still don’t like Valentine’s Day, though. Did you hear the chorus singing to people and handing them candies? I’m telling you, I am never going to like that or get used to it.”

“Huh,” Keith said, turning away from her wighba secret smile. “How can you be so sure about that?”

“I just know, Keith. I just know.”

“Mhm. Okay. Whatever you say, Pidge.”

“Excuse me?” A female voice spoke up from the doorway, the entire classroom looking up. 

Pidge rolled her eyes upon seeing the school glee club leader, looking back down at her work. 

“Ugh.”

“Yes?” The teacher asked, looking at the girl in confusion. 

“Do you have Katie Holt in your class?”

“She’s sitting right over there. Katie?”

Pidge snapped her pencil in half as she heard her name being called, the entire class staring at her in shock. After all, it wasn’t every day that the school’s most famously known student that hated Valentine’s Day was beings serenaded. 

“Eh?”

Keith let out a snort, grinning as he shoved her with his elbow. “Get up!”

“I’m going!” She hissed, standing up and walking towards the front of the class, everyone goofing behind her. 

“Oh shut up!”

“Follow me,” the girl said with a smile, escorting her out of the room to the hallway. 

Within a few seconds, voices began filtering from the hallway, followed by an ‘oh my god’ from Pidge. 

“Oh your eyes your eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining, your hair, your hair, falls perfectly without you trying. You’re so beautiful, and I tell you every day.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“Oh you know you know I’d never ask you change, if perfect’s what you’re looking for then just stay the same. So don’t even bother asking if you look okay, you know I’ll say–”

“Oh my _goddd_.”

“When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would chance, ‘cause girl you’re amazing, just the way you are!”

“Oh my _god_!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Plaxum and Shay handed her an envelope, a rose and box of candy, Pidge taking them with a shaky hand. The two other girls suppressed their laughter as they watched her make her way back into the classroom, face bright red. 

As soon as she walked in, the class immediately began to laugh and whistle when she hid her face between her hands. 

“If anyone of you guys did it, I am coming after you,” she weakly threatened, sifting back down in her seat while the laughter continued. 

Keith faced her with an amused smile, head resting on his chin innocently. 

“So? What did I tell you?”

“Who the fuck sent me one?! I don’t even know anyone who likes me!”

“Maybe look at the envelope,” Keith said, nodding his head towards the envelope. “Nice candy, by the way.”

“They’re Skittles, Keith. Skittles! Whoever sent this is a full on stalker,” she grumbled, taking a closer look at the envelope. 

She narrowed her eyes as her eyes landed in the familiar handwriting, Keith stifling a laugh from her side. 

“Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“I swear to god, if this was you–“

“Read the envelope, skittle head,” he grinned. 

Pidge let out a sigh, the blush still on her cheeks. 

‘Message: You always mope about not having a valentine, so I thought I’d switch it up during junior year. Happy Valentine’s Day, Anti-Love Girl. <3’

“Keith!” She pouted, slapping his arm with the envelope, “it’s not funny!”

“Everybody say Happy Valentine’s Day, Katie!” Lance called out with a laugh, everyone playing along with him. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Katie!”

“Hey,” Keith smiled, putting a hand in her shoulder, “if you don’t like it, I could always–”

“Shut up, I’m keeping it forever.”

“Alright then,” Keith chuckled lightly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, other half.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, smiling fondly up at him. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Keith.”

* * *

Later that night, when the day was over and everyone had teased her relentlessly over getting a valentine—her brother, mother and father included—she laid in her bed, smiling at the rose in the vase next to her window. 

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all. 

She couldn’t wait for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone actually did this to some girl at my school and it was so cute I 100% loved it and took inspiration from it hehehe. Hope you guys enjoyed, and Happy Valentine's Day to you all! <3


End file.
